Temptation
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: A little trip to a bar, and meeting a drunk leaves a neko-jin with a bad feeling in his gut, so he decides to call Kai to pick him up...how will the night go for the next ten minutes? read please


**A/N:: . Don't blame me, blame my body for not letting me sleep until I wrote this idea down. Anyways, please like it. I own nothing besides Kyu.**  
  
_**Temptation**_  
  
The sky seemed to be painted with a midnight colored veil with bright silver lights shining down on the streets below, as most of it's lights seemed to shine down on a little bar that had a sign reading 'Silver Moon Bar'.  
  
Didn't really look like a place for young kids to hang out, but that meant nothing to the 19 year old silver haired neko-jin that was sitting at one of the stools, taking a small sip of the drink that had been placed in front of him. His golden eyes seemed to outshine any of the drunk bums that were hanging around in the place.  
  
One person seemed to be taking an interest to the teen, and decided to have a little fun, and began to stroll over casually to the koneko. The golden eyes didn't miss him coyly making his way over, and seemed to ignore him, taking another drink of his silver colored drink. The slightly older man took a empty stool next to him, and gave him a grin.  
  
"Hey there, kitten, you're pretty different than all the others in here." He smirked.  
  
"It's nice of you to notice, but I'd watch yourself, only one person is allowed to call me 'kitten'." The boy replied calmly, taking the last sip of his wine.  
  
"And who would that be, your slut?"  
  
A eyebrow twitched angrily, hearing the man seeming to talk trash about the person he was going out with. What the drunk wasn't expecting was this neko-jin was going out with the ice cold to many people Russian, Kai Hiwatari. More like, coupling, since going out seems like a weak version of explaining it. Without thinking, the drunk man threw an arm around the koneko's shoulders, laying a hand on his chest.  
  
"Don't tell me your afraid of a little guy on guy action?"  
  
"Afraid?" The golden eyes flashed, as he hissed angrily.  
  
With that being said, he bared his claws, and threw them forward, throwing them into the hand that had been placed on his chest. A scream of pain released from the drunk, causing him to move away from the teen, gripping his hand to stop the throbbing.   
  
Everyone in the bar was watching them now, and was amazed how calm the silver haired boy seemed, as he laid his money for his drink on the counter, and glared at the man in front of him.  
  
"I never said I was afraid of it, as a matter of fact, I have a boyfriend, and he's more worthy of my time than you'll ever be, "He quickly turned to the bar tender, "There's my money, I'll see you next time."  
  
"...S...See ya."  
  
With a flash of his braided silver hair, he turned on one heel, and headed for the door, leaving the achohal smelling men and a few woman behind. He stepped out into the evening covered streets, the small breeze running through his hair, causing his bangs to float into his face, slightly covering his eyes.  
  
He reached his hands for his pocket, and dug into it, pulling a silver and black colored cell phone. He lifted it into his clawed fingers, and began to slowly dial a certain number, and then lifted it to his ear. After a minute, the line picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Kyu? Hey, kitten, what's up?"  
  
The boy slightly glance around the streets, "I have a bad feeling about something."  
  
"Bad feeling? From you? Now there's something I don't trust anymore."  
  
"Putting that aside...you think you can pick me up?"  
  
"Sure, where'd you take off to?"  
  
"Silver Moon Bar."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The neko-jin slightly pulled the phone away from his ear, "Kai, my sensitive hearing!"  
  
"Sorry...anyways..." His voice got serious, "What have I told you about going to that place?"  
  
He began to mimic his koi, "That I could run into a bunch of gay drunks, and I could get drunk myself and fuck anyone I see?"  
  
"....Not funny."  
  
"Well, forgive me, but this is the only place that serves my favorite wine."  
  
"Their 'Moon light wine'? You know if you drink too much of that, you will get drunk."  
  
"Like you're complaining, you seemed to like how I can be when I wanna have sex with you."  
  
"Be quiet about that. Anyways, I'll be there in about 10 minutes to pick you up, okay?"  
  
"Kay, I'll be waiting at the front."  
  
"Alright. I love you, Kyu."  
  
"I love you too, Kai. Bye."  
  
He ended the call, and looked up at the star covered sky above his head, the lights reflecting in his golden orbs. He opened the flap to his jacket, ready to slip the cell back inside, but then a hard, blood dripping grip went around his hand, causing him to drop the cell in his hands. He was afraid to look up, but he dared it anyway, and glanced into a pair of anger filled brown eyes, that seemed ready to kill.  
  
Oh great...a drunk is on the loose...  
  
"So, who was that on the phone with you, kitten? Your boyfriend checking up on you?"  
  
For a slight moment, Kyu seemed very frightened at the man that was hovering over him. The only thing scaring him was the brown eyes that seemed to burn into his golden orbs that had told him off a while ago.  
  
With a spark of rage, the drunk threw the silver haired neko-jin to the ground, letting him land with a thud. He raised his booted foot, and slammed it hard onto the koneko's ankle, causing him to bite his lip to keep from screaming, as a sharp crack was heard.  
  
_7......_  
  
The golden orbs that were now slightly filled with pain looked up at the man that had just done this to him. Keeping his foot on the ankle, then man kneeled down, hovering over his new victim. Kyu tried to move, but his ankle was being stubborn, and kept him in his helpless position.  
  
_6....._  
  
"You know, you'd probably be a bit more sexy if you were a bit more scared, but your boyfriend probably wouldn't want you to do that for another man, right?"  
  
The silver haired boy didn't seem to wanna cooperate long enough to even bother to answer the man above him, and that earned him a hard whack across his face, causing his head to turn sharply. If you were listening hard enough, you could probably hear a crack.  
  
_5....._  
  
A soft whimper came out of the throat of the cat, as his eyebrow twitched, trying to ignore the pain that was swimming through his face, and ankle. The measure of pain in his eyes seemed to go to their half way point. A evil smirk appeared on the drunk's face, as he took a grip of the boy's chin, laying his knee in between Kyu's legs.  
  
_4....._  
  
"Well, what do you know, you are sexier when your scared of something. A little more would make it perfect, but I'll go with what I have now."  
  
Without wasting anymore words, the drunk man pressed his lips against the golden eyed teen,causing the orbs to widen in light sickness. Getting a lip lock with a man that smelled like cigeratte smoke and beer wasn't exactly a turn on for people.  
  
_3...._  
  
He couldn't really fight much against the man's advances, considering his ankle was probably broken, and both of his hands were being pinned to his sides. Not only that, he felt like he was being poisoned every second the kiss continued. Without thinking of the concequences, he brought his neko-jin fangs into the lips that were locked with his.  
  
_2...._  
  
A scream filled the streets, as fresh blood began to pour from the man's lips, along with the already injured hand that was pinning Kyu's wrist. He glared down into the golden orbs under him, and threw his fist across the boy's face.  
  
"You little piece of shit! I'll make you pay for that!!"  
  
The silver haired boy braced himself, as he was kicked harshly in the waist, making him slide into the wall, lightly scraping his arm, letting him clutch his shoulder.  
  
_1...._  
  
The dark haired drunk lifted himself to his feet, and slowly started to advance on the fallen neko-jin that was lying limp on the ground, injuries and bruises covering his body, as his tail laid limp beside him. A evil grip appeared on his face, as he slammed his foot hard into the neko tail, a small glint of joy running through his lips as the scream filled his ear.   
  
Before the older man could advance once again, a sharp pain ran through his face, causing him to fall back, clutching the place that was hit. A shadowed figure began to toward him, two sparks of red seeming to fill the hate filled eyes.  
  
"Who...the hell are you?"  
  
"How many?" He asked calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many, you fucker? How many times did you dare to touch my kitten?"  
  
The brown eyes widened, as he saw who was coming into the street lights, out of the shadows. His slate colored bangs hung lightly into his face, his crimson eyes burning through the places that weren't covered. He recognized him now. The leader of the toughest gang that used to walk these streets, the Sharks. Kai Hiwatari. He stared at the koneko laying on the ground, this boy was going out with the stone cold Kai?  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Because, that's how many times I'm going to send you to hell, let you have a few nice chats with Satan, wouldn't you enjoy that?" Kai grinned, one that would make Lucifer himself proud.  
  
Before the man could do anything else, the slate haired teen, who looked to be around 22, threw his hand around his throat, pushing the drunk into the wall, glaring into his brown orbs. The day you crossed Kai Hiwatari, you crossed into the gates of hell.  
  
"It must've been fun while it lasted, to beat my koishii like that, wasn't it?" He lightly tightened his grip, causing the man to choke, "I hope you enjoyed, cause if it wasn't against the law, I'd let you suffer in your own blood, but I'll just relieve you of your air supply for a while, how does that sound to you?"   
  
A small choking sound gave Kai his answer.  
  
"Oh, you don't like that, that's too bad, I was starting to have a little fun. You wanna live, don't you? Huh?" He tighted his grip yet again.  
  
A small nod gave him an answer.  
  
"Then keep your pathetic life. I warn you now, touch my Kyu again, I'll kick you ass to hell and back, and then put you right back into hell, you hear me?!"  
  
A scared nod came from the drunk, as Kai threw him into the ground, watching with slight amusement as the man scrambled to his feet, and ran away, disappearing into the shadows. He immediatly turned his attention back to the motionless neko that was lying on the ground, his ankle seeming to be messed up.  
  
He slowly made his way over, kneeling down besides the boy, seeing the bruises on his face, and the blood that was probably from the man's lips. He frowned, and lifted the koneko onto his lap, moving the silver silk away from the boy's face.  
  
"Kyu? Are you okay?"  
  
The golden orbs opened slightly, staring into the blood red ruby eyes above him that he recognized.  
  
"K....Kai?"  
  
He gave a soft nod, "Yeah, I'm glad I got here when I did."  
  
Kyu tried to lift himself up a bit, as his vision started to unblur, but a sting ran through his ankle, causing him to flinch, starting to fall back towards the cement. Kai's arm stopped his fall, and lifted the upper part of his body up, and began to inspect his injury.   
  
"It was sore, but it's not too bad, just don't move it for a while, kitten."  
  
A soft nod came from the neko-jin, his eyes seeming misty, as Kai seemed to notice, before he could say anything, the silver haired boy threw his arms around Kai, burying his face into the older teen's shoulder. A soft smile appeared on the Russian's face, as he laid a gentle hand on Kyu's head, softly stroking his silver locks.  
  
"Shhhh...it's alright now...your safe now..I promise..."  
  
The koneko couldn't help but shiver in his koi's embrace, "...Please, Kai...can we go home...?"  
  
A small nod came from Kai, "Of course, my kitten."  
  
He brought one arm under the boy's legs, as the other stayed under the boy's back, as he lifted himself to his feet, carrying the boy in his arms. The injured boy curled up into Kai's warmth, his cat ears flicking slightly. Kai couldn't blame his koi for wanting to go home at the moment, especially after that moment. He looked up at the star covered sky, and turned, heading back the house, knowing that their bond has now grown stronger, as his kitten fell asleep in his arms.  
  
**A/N:: That's my idea. I hope you enjoyed, it wouldn't let me sleep XP r/r, okay?**


End file.
